Just this one time
by hermionesrini
Summary: After fighting with Harry and Hermione,Ron returns back to Burrow. Little did he know that his sister was alone at home at that time.. INCEST WARNING Pairing: Ron and Ginny Weasley Porn without plot,intense sex scenes involved.


Ron stood in the cold for more than half an hour staring at the Burrow. He didn't know what to do whether to go in or not. He just fought with Harry and Hermione and then disapparated. He didn't know whether he was right or wrong .He certainly did know he can't go back as he can never find them again.  
Finally he gathered courage and went in. His house was empty. He immediately got alarmed and took out his wand. He slowly kept checking each room. He heard a fainting creaking sound in the kitchen. He stood still for a moment. He could hear footsteps. The moment he felt that a figure is approaching he shouted "Expelliarmus" and jumped in front of it.  
The wand flew and hit the roof. Then he heard "Geez Ron,It was you. You scared me to death"  
It was Ginny Weasley. She was wearing an oversized Gryffindor Quidditch jersey which Ron knew belonged to Harry. He could see that she wasn't wearing any pants. He wasn't sure if she was wearing any panties or red hair came upto her chest.  
"Ginny,what are you doing here" asked Ron 'and where are others?"  
"Well they have gone to an "Order of the Phoenix" meeting and they once again ignored me as I'm still underage" said Ginny in a sad voice  
"By the way,what are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be in Hogwarts?"  
"Well Snape suspended me for stealing the sword. The Carrows were pissed because they were waiting for an opportunity to crucio me. It was so unlike of Snape to let me off so easily"replied Ginny " Also what are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing whatever you were doing with Harry and Hermione?"

The brief rush of adrenaline due to empty house vanished and Ron came back to his weary state again. He couldn't control himself and he rushed to hug Ginny. He hugged like a bear and started crying. He wanted to let out himself.

Ginny was startled by this sudden gesture by his brother. She knew he needs someone at this time. She stroked his hair and said "Its Okay".

"I wasn't unreasonable" whimpered Ron "It was them. Both of them teamed against me. Hermione stood up for Harry instead of me."

"I know,she is a bitch " said Ginny. Ron was surprised to hear her tell about her best friend.

"And Harry thinks he knows what's best for others even though he doesn't have the brains of a concussed troll. He broke up with me claiming it was for my safety. He forgot that I had experience handling Tom Riddle and I fought alongside him in the Ministry and the night Dumbledore died."

"He thinks he can break up and I need to handle it stoically. He doesn't know how many days and nights I've cried over him. I was the one who figured out that the Gryffindor sword can kill Voldemort as it was able to kill Tom Riddle and tried to steal it for him while he and Hermione is running around clueless"

Ron hugged even more tightly. He was so happy that it was Ginny who was at his parents or brother,they would have given him a condescending look as if they predicted that their son would fail and how the perfect Harry and Hermione would be doing the job. Only Ginny was closer to them and she knew what they were. Probably,they might be laughing at him now...probably in a bed...totally naked...he might be playing with her breasts now….Ron could imagine those scenes and couldn't take it away from his he had Ginny's braless boobs pressed directly against him He could see his cock getting erected.

Ginny could see the erect cock pressing against her body. It's been more than six months since she had sex since Harry broke up. Being involved with the Dumbledore Army,she only had Neville for company and most of the boys avoided her for fear of getting punished by Carrows. But this was his brother. She knew it was wrong and slowly trying to extricate herself from him.

Ron could sense that she wants to leave. So he held her head and gave her a kiss. The moment his lips touched hers. She felt an electric surge in her brain. She could see the desperation,urgency and passion in his kiss. All the taboo of incest flew out of the window. She wanted to get fucked by her brother.

Ron put his hands on her buttocks which was wearing a thin panty and lifted her up. She crossed her legs against his thighs and now his cock was hitting directly at her pussy with just her panty between his hands ran up and slowly he was lifting off her Quidditch Jersey. It slowly revealed her hips,her navel and then her breasts.

After several minutes,they finally broke the kiss. His hands was just waiting for the moment. Ginny lifted her hands and he removed her jersey. He took a moment to admire her. Her long red hair, cute face and those perky tits which were quite bigger than he ever thought it was. The pink nipples which was straight and piercing.

Ron carried her and dropped her at the kitchen table. Ginny was furiously trying to unbutton his shirt and remove them. He bend down and started to lick her breasts. Ginny gave a little circled his tongue against the pink nipples. She moaned even tried that with the other one. He then put his mouth into one of her nipples and began to suck her breasts. Ginny was feeling so horny and she began to rustle his hair .He took his other hand and was pinching the left nipple. She winced in pain but loved the sensation.

After a while after playing with his breasts,he put his hand down. Ginny's cotton panties had already been soaked wet. He put his hand inside and started to rub. Ginny's moans became more higher in pitch. She pulled down his jeans and boxers and his cock after being restrained was able to come out completely. She began stroking it. She was happy with the fact that she couldn't complete hold his cock in one hand. Maybe it was a Weasley genetics.

Ron could no longer hold himself. He rubbed his cock against her pussy. He pulled her panties so hard that it tore in his hands. And without any warning,he just plunged himself inside her vagina.

Ginny let out a blood curdling scream. Although she was sexually active for close to 3 years,she never had such a big cock entering her. Dean was big but still he never made her so happy. Hearing her scream,Ron just waited for few seconds so that her body could adjust to the size of his cock. Then he started slowly pushing and pulling inside her.  
Ginny kept moaning even higher and never knew she was a moaner. She laid back on the table while Ron was standing and moving his hips

"Big...brother...is….aahh...really…..BIG" he somehow managed to say.

This words made Ron a total savage. He started moving his hips faster and faster plunging his cock deeper and deeper. Ginny kept on moaning and her eyes went behind her head. Ron was now in the top most opened her arms and he bent down so that she can hug him. He could sense her nails digging inside him as he kept increasing his speed.

This kept continuing until Ginny gave a loud shriek to indicate that she had an orgasm. Ron knew she had to enjoy this moment so he stopped himself. Ginny felt she was totally weightless,she had a bomb explode inside her head. She then kissed him in his cheek saying" Big brother can last longer"

The words "Big Brother" made Ron wild as she never called him like that but before he could start once more,she whispered "Let me take control". He felt to leave it to stood up and Ginny made him lie on the carpet.

"I need to worship that cock that gave me the best orgasm" said Ginny and bent down. She first licked it like a licorice stick. Then she put her entire mouth which was a tough thing as his cock was very started giving him a nice blowjob.

Ron was in seventh heaven. Lavender gave him painful blowjobs and this was the first he had a good one. He could see that Ginny knew how to give it without using the teeth and how she can take it to deep throating him.

Ron could see that he might come soon. So he signalled Ginny to stop. Ginny then sat on his dick. This was the first time he saw her pussy properly . She had shaved it fully except for a thin strip which ran to the edge of her labia. He could see her penis disappearing into her pussy like a hungry monster slowly consuming it until the red strip only remained where his cock should be.

Now she started jumping up and down. Her moanings resumed. Ron was mesmerized by her body. Her wavy red hair making its own patterns and her breasts were jumping like wet pussy moving against his cock was making a "splotch..splotch" sound. He would have been offended if anyone told him that his sister knew how to handle a now he was witnessing it and feeling happy about it.

Ginny's face became more red as she was approaching another orgasm. Sweat was pouring from her body but she refused to take it slow. Ron was approaching it. Ron made a deep grunt which was overcome by Ginny's another shriek and she collapsed on top of him. She could feel the warm jet of semen hit right inside her and flooding her insides. She wasn't worried as she knew many contraceptive spells.

Ron's cock slowly lost its erection and all the trapped semen began to flow below like a river dirtying the carpet. But both of them were too tired and satisfied to care. They slept in the same position for sometime. Then Ginny woke up the asked Ron to bathe…

********************************************************************************************  
Molly hugged his son so hard and cried in happiness that he was back home. But he could feel a sense of disappointment in the air as he expected. Arthur was about to ask before Ginny cut him not to talk anything till he is ready to tell. He silently thanked her for that. The dinner was so bitter as everyone wanted to ask him but they couldn't. Ron couldn't handle it anymore and excused himself early and went to his room…

************************************************************************************

When at home,Ginny always slept nude but she made sure her doors were locked as she had 6 brothers. She was sleeping well until he felt something poking her ass and slowly cupping her breasts.

"Ron" she said sternly "It was just one time and that too it was a pity sex. Don't expect this to continue especially when Mom and Dad live in the same house"

"Sorry Gin" said Ron" I tried to sleep but I thought of Harry and Hermione. They might have been on their fourth round by now."

"I know it's wrong but you gave me the best sex . Just this one time BIG BROTHER" 


End file.
